


You Always Make Me Smile

by SpacedOut



Series: On the Road to an Amazing Marriage That is Not on Fire [1]
Category: Phan, Phandom, dan and phil, phanfiction - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Banter, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pokemon References, Song fic, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacedOut/pseuds/SpacedOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has a surprise for Dan.<br/>Fluffy cuteness ensues. :)</p><p>"Because I love you more than anything... even more than Pokemon and video games combined. When someone meets someone that they can love more than Pokemon and video games combined, that means they have found their soul mate."</p><p>MY TUMBLR: http://im-still-in-shock.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Always Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy adorable song fic!  
> I hope you guys like it!!!!
> 
> I HIGHLY RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THIS BEFORE READING:  
> You Always Make Me Smile by Kyle Andrews
> 
> Here's a link to the song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG8jO0FWfCk
> 
> NOTE: I do not know Dan or Phil so I wouldn't know it they were dating or not. This fic is just for fun and is obviously fictional. I don't own the youtube song that I have linked above either... it's just a reference.

Dan woke up from some crazy light force invading his eyes. If he hadn't known any better, he would have thought that an evil laser cat from the Spooky Happenings segment in the SAP had been let loose from Youtube and into his bedroom to destroy him. On further investigation (he opened his eyes) he discovered that there were no beasts inhabiting his bedroom. It was just the early morning sun. Phil had forgotten to shut the blinds last night before bed.

Dan looked over to his side to find Phil still cuddling into the pillow with a black mop of a fringe sticking in every which direction. Dan smiled at this. Even with Phil's eyes closed, Dan can still see his big blue eyes staring into to him with an honest, beautiful love that he had never seen before he met Phil. They had been friends for a couple of years, but Dan felt like he has known Phil his whole entire life. He had mentioned that to Phil once before and Phil had replied, "That's what soul mates are. You meet them one day and once you get to know them you feel like they have been a part of you your whole life. They are the other half of you that has been missing all those years. Dan, I think you might be my soul mate."

"What makes you say that?" Dan had asked. Phil reached out to hold Dan's hand and answered, "Because I love you more than anything... even more than Pokemon and video games combined. When someone meets someone that they can love more than Pokemon and video games combined, that means they have found their soul mate."

Dan chuckled at the memory. Dan and Phil had been together as a couple since they moved in together. It started out just as Dan had wanted their relationship to start with. It started as a friendship, than best friends forever, which then finally turned into love. It was a slow process but it was worth it, Dan thought. Now he has a best friend that he can call his.

Dan laid there and watched Phil's breathing for awhile. He noticed that Phil's breaths were much shorter than that of a regular sleeper. That prat has been awake the whole time!

Dan moved over and slowly pressed his chapped lips to Phil’s soft ones. Phil slowly opened his eyes and smiled, "Good morning to you too."  
Dan laughed, "I'd say the same thing to you but it seems that someone has been awake all morning."

"Nothing gets passed you does it? I woke up a couple of hours ago. I tried to get up and make breakfast until I noticed that the heat broke again and decided to get back into bed to keep warm. It's entertaining to watch you sleep too. You look so cute and innocent all cuddled up."

"Phil, I'm not sure if I should find the fact that you like to watch me sleep very endearing or extremely creepy... I think I'll stick with the latter," Dan said as he head butted his boyfriend and kissed him on the tip of his nose.

Phil gave Dan his famous sad face. His blue eyes went wide and his lips curled into a pout. His messy black fringe made him look even more ridiculous. Dan playfully rolled his eyes. Phil scooted closer to him and grabbed Dan's waist. He ducked his head into Dan's chest and whispered, "I love you."  
Dan felt every syllable, letter, and word go straight to his heart. He kept those words there under lock and key where he could keep them forever. Dan kissed the top of Phil's head, "I love you so, so much." They laid like that for awhile, Dan petting Phil's head and Phil holding Dan. 

Eventually, they decided that one of them had to get out of bed to call for someone to fix the heat in their flat again. "You first," Phil said pushing Dan toward the end of the bed. Dan immediately clung to the blue and green covers to catch himself.  
“You’ll never take me alive!” Dan yelled as Phil succeeded in pushing him off the bed. The covers fell with him, so Dan took that as a win.  
“Do you know what today is?” Dan asked as Phil got out of bed and picked Dan off the floor so they can share the bed cover to keep warm on their way to the kitchen. 

“MY BIRTHDAY,” Phil teased. 

“NOOOO. Today is National Make Dan Pancakes Day!”  
Phil rolled his eyes, “It has been National Make Dan Pancakes Day way too many times this year. “

“Well maybe we should celebrate National Phil Stop Eating All the Cereal Day more often instead?” Dan asked with his sarcastic charm and immediately ducked his head as Phil went to mess up his hair. Dan in turn squatted down and grabbed onto Phil’s leg so he would fall onto the carpet. He succeeded with Phil hitting his head on the hallway wall and Dan tangled in the blankets laughing into a hysterical fit.

“That’s not funny!” Phil whined as he attempted to crawl into the kitchen. Dan caught his leg and pulled Phil toward him like the evil demon did to the girl in that paranormal activity movie they saw last week. Phil flipped himself onto his back and made a face of genuine horror as Dan tugged him close and straddle his hips. 

Dan held down both of Phil’s hands over his head and entwined them with his hands. “I kind of like you from this angle,” Dan said shyly as he looked down into wide blue eyes. Phil turned his fake petrified face into a shy smile. “Oh really?” he asked, “How do I look from up there?”

Dan studied Phil’s eyes, mouth, and continued to study the rest of his body before he decided, “You look like a fine catch I suppose. If I were a fisherman than you would be a rare breed of puffer fish. One day I finally caught you and decided to put you in my fish tank and keep you forever.”

Phil cocked his head sideways like a confused dog and started giggling. “A puffer fish, Dan? How romantic. I never thought I’d ever be compared to a puffer fish but I guess things are never certain with you, are they?”

Dan laughed, “What! Puffer fish are cool! They turn into a giant spiky balloon when they’re angry… kind of like you.”

“Oh really?” Phil asked. Before Dan knew what even happened, Phil flipped both of them over so that Phil was now straddling Dan. Dan looked up at Phil who at first looked like he was about to do some sadistic torture to him because of the puffer fish insult but instead Phil’s eyes softened as he slowly lowered his body on top of Dan and began to kiss his face. Dan lifted his hips into Phil’s and arched his back off the floor to create as much body contact with his boyfriend as possible. Phil moaned into Dan’s ear, sending shivers down his body. 

Phil picked his head up to look into Dan’s eyes, “I love you.”  
Dan put his forehead against Phil’s and whispered, “I love you too, Phillip.”

Phil sighed and slowly picked himself up off of Dan, “We better get up and be productive. We actually have stuff to do today.”  
Dan whined and threw his arms under his head, “I thought we had nothing going on today?”  
“Change of plans. We’re going out into town today,” Phil said. Dan couldn’t help but notice Phil’s face turning slightly red.  
Dan grumbled as Phil picked Dan up off the floor, leaving the bed covers behind. “Come on, let’s make some pancakes… it is a national holiday of course,” Phil smiled and led his boyfriend to the kitchen.

~***~

After breakfast, Dan went on his laptop and checked all his different social media websites. His Tumblr, Twitter, and VYou was flooded with comments and questions about Dan and Phil’s relationship. He and Phil had decided to not share with their fans that they were romantically involved in a relationship. Dan wanted to tell them someday in a video mainly just to see the amount of crazy feedback they would receive from the Phandom but Phil thought it would be smart to just wait until they were both stable in their radio and Youtube careers before announcing that publicly. Dan understood and agreed with that, but he couldn’t help but smile at the thought of watching the crazy shit storm that would take place in the Phan tag on Tumblr. 

Surprisingly his Twitter timeline was very quiet today. His fellow youtuber friends had barely tweeted in days. He did notice a few odd tweets between Chris and Pj. 

Chris tweeted at Pj saying:  
 **@kickthepj HE IS GOING TO BE SO SURPRISED. OMG I’M SO EXCITED!**

And Pj replying:  
 **@crabstickz ME TOO! I just hope he says yes! He better….**  


Dan was curious to know what they were talking about and almost went to reply at them before deciding that he would probably seem like a creep for jumping into their conversation uninvited like that. 

“Remember those shoes you bought last month from that shop down the street?” Phil walked into the living room and plopped down on the beanbag across from Dan.

“Are you talking about the mutli-colored shoes I bought that you almost made me take back because you thought they were hideous?” Dan was still a little angry over that situation. Dan had went out to buy a new pair of trainers and saw a rainbow colored pair that just seemed so random and so Dan-Like that he decided to buy them. He walked into the flat with them on later that evening and Phil literally fell off the couch after seeing them. Phil had called them ugly which ended up pissing him off and they both got into an argument for almost an hour because of it. Dan half blames that fight on the fact that the internet was down that day and they were both on edge because of it.

“I can see your scowl from all the way over here, Daniel. We already discussed this. I promised to not tease you about the trainers as long as you let me wear my red skinny jeans again,” Phil replied noticing Dan’s eyes narrow because of the argument that had occurred the month before. “What I was going to say was that I want you to wear them today. Can you do that for me? No questions asked?”

Phil’s face grew pink again. Dan was wondering if Phil was starting to come down with a cold with all this facial discoloration happening today.

“Why…?” Dan asked.

“I said no questions asked!” Phil replied. He crawled over to where Dan was perched on the couch and threw his head into Dan’s lap, “Pleaseeeeeeeee?”  
Dan couldn’t help but smile at Phil and how childish he acted when he wanted something his way. Dan rolled his eyes and held Phil’s face with his hands so he could look at him properly. 

“I supposed so, Phillip,” Dan kissed his boyfriend on the forehead and pushed him backward playfully. Phil allowed himself to fall onto the floor and pretended to look dead.

Dan laughed and Phil suddenly rose to his feet to fix his plaid black and white shirt. 

“I actually have to go and do some shopping,” Phil said. He went to go slip on his shoes. 

“I thought I was coming with you?”

“Uh, you are. Just not yet. I’ll uh.. meet up with you later. I just got to do something first. Keep your phone on! I’ll text you. Don’t forget to wear those shoes!” Phil checked his phone and he threw on his coat. 

“Okay then… Phill wh-“ 

Phil cut him off, “Don’t worry. I’ll see you later. Love You! Bye,” and with that he walked out the door leaving Dan extremely confused.

~***~ 

_Maybe he wants to break up with me? Maybe he’s going to admit that he’s straight and likes a girl? Maybe he wants me to move out? What if he killed off all of our friends? That could explain why no one has been online the past few days… No, Phil’s not a murderer.. or is he? Oh God, what if he wants me to help him hide the bodies?!?!_

“I really need to stop thinking,” Dan decided as he walked down the streets of London. He looked down at his trainers. They were green at the tips, yellow on the right sides, red on the left sides, and blue under the laces. He was still unsure of why Phil had asked him to wear his rainbow trainers. 

Dan looked down at the text Phil had sent him 15 minutes earlier:  
 **Meet me by the fountain with the lion sculpture in the center in 20 minutes. Love you. xxx**

The most logical conclusion was that Phil was going to take him on a date, Dan decided as the lion fountain appeared into his view. This side of London was far less busy and it was where he and Phil had spent many evening walks when they had first started dating. The quietness was perfect. Nobody could see them. It was like their own little corner of London that they could have for themselves. In fact, the lion fountain was where Phil had first said “I love you” to Dan. 

Dan walked up to the fountain and looked down into the fast moving water. He studied the hundreds of coins at the bottom. Somewhere down there was his and Phil’s coin. They had both held it in their hands before they made a wish and threw the coin into the water. Dan wished to be with Phil forever. As he looked down deep in thought a familiar voice suddenly broke through the quiet evening.

It was Carrie Fletcher, one of Dan and Phil’s new friends from youtube.  
She started walking toward him from the other side of the fountain playing her guitar and singing, _“I like your messy hair. I like the clothes you wear…”_

Dan looked over at her approaching. What in the world? He thought.

 _“…..I like the way you sing and when you dance with me.”_

It was Dan and Phil’s favorite song. But..

Dan didn’t have time to think because suddenly he heard another familiar voice shout, “Ready. Set. Here We Go!” It was PJ. 

Dan whipped his body around to find Phil standing behind him with a huge smile on his face. Dan smiled back at him still a bit confused. Behind Phil were about 30 of their closest friends and family members. Some were holding balloons and others holding flowers. In the corner was a giant projector showing a Youtube clip (probably made by Phil) on a windowless building wall that was titled You Always Make Me Smile, the title of their song.

As the video started up Phil and everyone around them started to sing:  
 _I don't know why I love you_  
 _I just know I can't stop thinking of you_  
 _Oh wait_  
 _It's cause you make me smile_  
 _You always make me smile_

Dan started laughing and Phil grabbed his arms and started to dance around the court yard that surrounded the fountain.

Chris (crabstickz) was videotaping. Carrie was walking around playing the guitar. Pj was dancing away with everyone holding a radio blasting their song. Jack and Finn were working the projector and holding speakers. Alex Day was attempting to walk on giant stilts in his black and white outfit. It reminded Dan of some sort of twisted circus show that included all of the people he loved.

When the second verse started, everyone stopped singing except for Phil. Phil had his hands on Dan’s shoulders as he sang to him:  
 _I like that rainbow pair_  
 _Of gym shoes that you wear_  
 _I like the chance you take_  
 _I like the mess you make_

Phil looked down and gestured toward Dan’s shoes and they both started laughing into a hysterical fit. Dan hugged Phil as tight as he could and twirled them around.  


The song continued on with everyone singing. When it ended, Dan was in tears. His face was beet red and his face was hurting from smiling and laughing so much. Phil looked exactly the same. After the song, he walked Dan closer to the projector so he could see and hear it better.

It was a Youtube video made by Phil. He was sitting in the red bean bag over by their living room TV. Phil’s eyes were directed into the camera unblinking. He said:

 _"Dan, you’re probably wondering what the hell you are doing standing around a fountain with all your family and friends singing and dancing. You’re probably also wondering why I have this video projected onto a building. I’m about to tell you. Dan, when I first met you through Youtube, I knew you were someone special. I am so happy that I have met you. I am so happy that you stalked my Youtube account and Twitter for months so that we could become friends. I am glad I answered you. Now here we are, three years later. Not once have I doubted my love for you. Dan, I meant what I said a while back when I said that we were soul mates. I love you so much."_

Even the Phil on the projector broke into tears. Dan’s heart was pounding.

_"I’m about to end this video and ask you an important question. I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. Okay… Here goes nothing."_

The video ended abruptly and a black screen appeared. A sentence in white lettering entered the screen. 

**Daniel Howell, will you marry me?**

Dan looked over at Phil to find him going down on one knee. In his hand was an opened PokeBall and inside was a silver ring. Behind the ring was a little sticky note that said “I Choose You!”

Everything suddenly clicked for Dan. Twitter was dead so that no one would accidentally mention Phil's plans. Phil had purposely made him wear his rainbow trainers today. His face was discolored all day because he must have been a nervous wreck. That would also explain why he had been up all morning.. well, the heater was still broken.. but still! Phil must have had this planned for awhile now.

Dan’s heart nearly fell out of his chest. He felt tears flooding down his cheeks. He looked into Phil’s blue eyes to find them tear stained and smiling with that same smile that he had fell in love with years ago. 

Dan couldn’t take it anymore. He broke into giggling sobs as he stood Phil up. He grabbed Phil’s shoulders and answered Phil’s question immediately, “Yes, you turnip! Of course I’ll marry you!”

Everyone around them started cheering. The music started up again and Dan threw himself around Phil, legs wrapped around his waist while Phil twirled both of them around. Phil’s lips met Dan’s. They kissed each other like they were the only ones in London, like they were the only people on Earth.

A few moments passed and once they let go of each other, Phil held up Dan’s left hand and slipped the ring on his finger.

“Why are you so amazing?” Dan asked shaking his head in disbelief. 

Phil kissed Dan’s ring finger and looked up at him smiling, “Why are you not on fire?” 

Dan rolled his eyes at his new fiancé. Laughing, he sang, “I don’t know why I love you, oh wait. It’s cause you make me smile.” 

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys really enjoyed this fic then please leave a comment below!!! :)
> 
> If I get enough feedback I'll make a part two for you guys!
> 
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
